Back into the Past!
by Saffire55
Summary: What happens when the future kids of the Teen Titans get thrown into the past? Read to find out. I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case. R
1. Epilogue

Disclamiar: I do not own Teen Titans but if I did I would make Beast Boy and Raven a couple and keep going with the series, but I don't so oh well.

**Jump City: 2026**

"Max you idiot get back here!" A girl with blue hair that almost met mid-thigh with sapphire blue eyes wearing jeans with a blue tank top was chasing after a boy that was black with jeans also and a light blue t-shirt.

The boy the girl was chasing called Max was smiling as he kept running. Max had just walked in on the girl while she had no shirt on and was staring at her and when she saw him there she quickly put on a shirt and started running after him for not knocking and barging in on her. Max shouted back, "Come on Saffire, it was an accident."

She didn't buy it one bit and continued with the chase. She chased him into the common room of the tower and then she finally grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the ground. The girl named Saffire was breathing heavily and her eyes had turned golden and they looked like a phoenix's eyes. Max was now scared. She told him harshly, "If you even dare tell anyone what you saw, dear gods help you because I will make you die a slow painful death. Do you understand?"

Max only nodded his head as Saffire got off of him and her eyes went back to their sapphire color. Saffire was 12 and Max was also 12, but Max was going to turn 13 in a week and 3 days. All the other kids were in the room and they were watching them. Just as Max and Saffire joined the others on the couch a portal just appeared in front of them and before they could do anything they were sucked in.

**Jump City: 2006**

The Titans were watching a movie and they were in peaceful harmony when all of a sudden a portal opened up and 12 kids appeared. Saffire was the leader of the future Titans so when she saw the older Titans she quickly commanded, "Titans assemble and protect."

Hearing their leader's order, they quickly put the youngest in the middle and the other older kids surrounded them and they went into a defense positions. But when Saffire saw that it was only the older titans she relaxed a little but then she saw that they were younger than before. The original Titans also tensed and then Robin asked, "Who are you are why did you just say Titans when we are the Titans?"

Everyone went wide eyed and then a boy that had green skin with green hair but purple eyes, that was 7 asked, "When are we? What year is it?"

Cybourg answered, "2006, now who are you?"

All the future kids just looked at each other then they said in harmony, "Oh...my...gosh!"


	2. Meeting the kids and Saffire's secret

Now where were we.......oh yes. These kids just who up in front of the Titans and the Titans don't know what to do. On with the story I say!

Disclamier:I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, I would make Beast Boy and Raven a couple and the show would still be on air!

* * *

The original Titans didn't know what to do but watch as the kids started talking to each other. The girl that had yelled before asked the other kids while she went down on her hands and knees, "What happened? How did we get into the past? This is my entire fault; I am the one that can open portals."

There were 2 boys that had green hair and skin but purple eyes and one of them stepped forward and placed a hand on the girl that was on her hands and knees and told her, "Saffire, this isn't your fault. It could have been a bad guy and they wanted you in the past or something. Don't blame yourself sis."

The girl called Saffire didn't move a muscle. Another boy with black hair and green eyes came over and kneeled in front of her, he lifted her head. As he did that, a third boy that was black with brown hair and gray eyes went next to the other boy in front of the girl. She looked up and she had tears ready to come out of her eyes when she said, "I'm the leader though. I should have been more careful. This is my fault, we are now stuck here and I am the one to blame for this."

A girl with red hair and green eyes came over and hugged Saffire and told her, "Saffire, you are my best friend and I don't like seeing you sad. This is not your fault and that is final."

The other kids joined and Saffire looked up and looked at all of kids and said, "Thanks you guys, especially you Blackwing."

The girl called Blackwing smiled and then Robin made a noise and that was when the kids finally noticed them. And Robin asked, "Not to be rude but this is our house you know and you just appeared out of thin air, we are hoping to get some answers about who you are and why you are here. So who are you guys and it looks like you are all in different families so could you go into your family groups and tell us who you are?"

It was more of a command but we did what he asked. Saffire got up, nodded to the others to let them know that they should, and picked up a baby girl while the rest of Saffire's brothers and sisters joined Saffire while all the families came out. There were 3 families and Saffire's was the biggest family. The girl called Blackwing had the blacked hair boy that had lifted Saffire's chin was standing next to Blackwing and Blackwing also had picked up a baby. The boy with brown hair and gray eyes had 1 girl and a boy next to him. Saffire spoke first, "We can tell you our name and age but we aren't going to tell you who are parents are."

Robin looked irritated but nodded his head and Saffire started again, "I am Saffire, I am 12 and the leader. This is Raine and she is 4 months old."

Raine had pale skin and green eyes and had purple hair. Saffire nodded to the 2 boys, they both were green with green hair and purple eyes, and the first one that had tried and calm down Saffire early said, "I am Crow and this is Derek and we are twin brothers, we are both 7 going to be 8 in 5 days."

The one of the 2 girls that had green hair and eyes but pale skin said, "I'm Midnight and I am 11."

The last girl that had green hair, and skin but had purple eyes and on the rim were green said, "I'm Twilight and I am 4."

Saffire nodded to the rest and they introduced themselves. The boy that had lifted Saffire's chin earlier was named Eagle and was 13. Blackwing was also 12 and the little baby was Shiningstar and was 2 months old, the baby had black hair and hazel eyes.

The boy that had also tried to calm down Saffire earlier was named Max and was 12 and the other boy was named Sting and was 9 and had black hair and blue eyes. The other girl was named Electra and was 7 and had brown hair also and green eyes.

When they were done Saffire told Robin, "Now that you know who we are we are tired and are going to bed, if you just show us the guest rooms then I think we can manage."

Robin was about to say something but something in Saffire's eyes made him silence and he just nodded and told the other Titans, "Raven and Starfire will show you to your rooms."

Neither of them objected because they also saw what was in Saffire's eyes so they both nodded and showed the kids. They only took one room because they didn't want to be separated. When the door closed Saffire put Raine down and Midnight picked her back up and Saffire went down on her knees and she breathed deeply while muttering, "Don't lose control…..don't lose control……."

She was like that for about 15 minutes and the others knew what she was doing so they didn't do anything and they just got settled. When she had finished her eyes flashed of a Phoenix's eyes and then it disappeared and she was back to normal. They all got settled and Raine slept with Saffire and they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Saffire was the first to wake up and half a minute later Midnight woke up and the look in Saffire's eye told something that only Midnight knew what it meant. So without waking Raine Saffire levitated her to Midnight and then Saffire left without a noise and went to the top of the tower where no one was. It was only 2 am so Saffire breathed deeply and then let go what she was trying to keep control of last night. Midnight listened to a loud scream and then a loud howl, letting her know that Saffire let it go. Midnight was hoping that it wouldn't be very long and that no one woke up. Crow, Twilight, and Derek all woke up and looked to where Saffire was supposed to be and then at Midnight and Midnight nodded. They knew what happened to Saffire. No one besides Saffire's brothers and sisters knew, not even her parents.

Twilight, Derek, and Crow all went back to sleep but Midnight stayed up to see how long it was this time and if Saffire was ok. When Saffire didn't come back after an hour Midnight got worried but before she did anything Saffire walked in with tattered clothes and exhausted. Saffire got changed and then went back to sleep. Midnight didn't even give Raine back to her because she knew Saffire needed a break, Midnight went back to sleep. When Midnight woke up again it was time to get up. It was 9 am and Saffire was already out of bed. Everyone was up and moving around and Raine was with Saffire. When Saffire saw that Midnight was awake she mouthed to Midnight, 'Thanks.'

Midnight mouthed back, 'No problem.'

Midnight got dressed and ready and then all the kids headed to the common room. When all the kids made it to the common room all the other Titans were awaking and making breakfast. There was the usual argument about tofu and meat. When the kids were in the room all the older Titans noticed and Cybourg asked them, "Hey you guys, would you guys like breakfast?"

Saffire spoke for them since she knew what they all liked, "Yes, thank you. Midnight, Derek, Electra, and Sting are vegetarians and only Derek and Sting eat tofu. The rest of us can eat both meat and vagaries, but Blackwing, Max, and Crow won't eat tofu."

All the Titans even Raven had their mouths opened at what Saffire had said. They were just surprised and Saffire was about to laugh at their expressions. Saffire just rolled her eyes and told them so they understood, "We will all have pancakes."

The Titans just shook their heads and Cybourg started on the pancakes. We all sat down and Raven asked us, "Ok, so you guys won't tell us your parents but could you tell us your powers? Also did you guys hear that scream and howl last night?"

Saffire and the other kids were sitting at the table and instantly she tensed. Her brothers and sisters knew why but the others looked at her in concern because it looked like she wasn't even breathing. She finally relaxed and spoke, "You will see our powers when we fight crime. No we did not hear a scream and then a howl last night."

Just then the alarm went off which meant trouble. Saffire started doing orders, "Twilight stay here and watch over Raine and Shiningstar. The rest of you I want you to stay together and don't separate."

The original Titans started running after the kids. When they got there it looked like there was every villain there. Plasmas, Mumbo, Cinderblock, Mad Mod, Dr. Light, Overload, Killer Moth, Jonny Rancid, Punk Rocket, Ding Dong Daddy, Andre Le Blanc, and Katarou were all there standing right in front of the junior Titans. The kids were already fighting them and they were winning but then they were being captured by the villains one by one. The original Titans started fighting but also got caught and the only person that wasn't captured was Saffire. She was being surrounded by the villains and each villain that had a Titan, young or old, was about to kill them. Saffire went to the ground and was started to say, "Don't lose control……don't lose control……"

The words started as a whisper but then she started screaming them and then she stopped talking all together and looked to the Titans and said, "I can't control it anymore, I'm sorry of what you have to see."

She had tears streaming down her face, she was on her knees and then she threw back her head and screamed at the top of her lungs. Her scream then turned into a growl and she began to transform.

* * *

Cliff hanger, I am so evil. You are just going to have to wait and see what happened to Saffire. Mwhahahahaha. R&R


	3. Sorry note

Hey guys, it's Saffire! Just wanted to let you guys know that the 4th chapter will be a little late because my laptop just crashed and I lost all the writing I did, so I will have to start from scratch and I am not happy about it. Anyway, enjoy the other story while I start writing again.


	4. Oh no!

FINALLY! I am so so so sorry for not updating! My microsoft was having problems and I just fixed it. So I hope you like it! Please leave a review and don't kill me!

Disclaimiar: Do I seriously have to say it? *Sigh* Fine, I don't own Teen Titans......yet.

* * *

Saffire had her eyes open for a moment while she screamed and everyone saw them turn from sapphire blue to phoenix eyes. She closed her eyes as she continued to scream but her scream turned into a howl as she was transforming. Her teeth became those of a canine, her nails, toes and hands, became claws, and her clothes were ripping everywhere. Then all at once the transformation completed. Where Saffire was, there now stood a blue wolf, the wolf was 3 times larger than a full grown wolf, it had its eyes closed but when it opened its eyes they were phoenix eyes. Eagle whispered, "Saffire?"

The wolf growled and then started attacking the villains. The wolf had finished beating all the villains and now she was facing all the Titans, young and original. All the villains were hurt and so was the wolf. Saffire had 4 broken ribs, a broken ankle, her left eye was closed shut and there was some blood coming from it when she opened it, there was a cut going from her left shoulder to her broken right ankle, another cut going from the corner of her right eye to the bottom of her neck. She was panting and she had blood everywhere on her, most of it her's. Even though she was severely hurt and extremely tired she still had enough energy to growl at them and be tensed ready to leap. Midnight tried getting the real Saffire back, "Come on Saffire, I know you're in there. Take control Saffire, please."

The wolf just growled and started running towards them, Midnight thought she was going to attack and shielded her face but instead Saffire just jumped over them all and kept running. Crow and Derek both turned into dogs and started going after her. Midnight made a green disk under her and started going after them, Blackwing, and Eagle started flying while Max and Electra started running after them except for Sting, who grew bumblebee wings and started flying. The original Titans were surprised at all the young Titans powers but shook themselves when Robin ordered, "Titans we have to help them. Raven see if you can go in front of that wolf thing and stop it, Beast Boy chase after it, Cyborg go into the security cameras and see if you can find out where it is going, Starfire can you take me up to the sky and we look from the sky. Titans Go!"

All the Titans sprang into action, Cyborg started pressing buttons on his arm, while Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and started running after the kids, Raven went through the floor to be in front of the wolf, and Starfire picked Robin up and started flying as fast as she could to follow the kids. Raven stopped in front of the wolf and put up a shield to stop it. Eagle and Midnight were trying to calm it down, Eagle was telling it, "Come on Saffire. I don't want to hurt you, please just turn back."

Midnight then said, "Saffire, turn back now, none of us want to hurt you but we all will if we have to."

Just then, the wolf started whimpering as it eyes started turning from phoenix eyes to sapphire color eyes. The wolf closed its eyes and in the wolf's mind there was arguing.

**In the wolf's (Saffire's) mind **_this is Saffire talking and_ this is the wolf talking

_Let me take control!_

No, look at them!

_They are my friends!_

They could hurt us! I don't trust them!

_Well I trust them! They don't call us freaky or creepy. Sure they are surprised but they aren't turning their back to us! They are trying to help us, I love them, and they are our family. And one of them is more than family to us. How about this, I'll make a deal with you, if they try to hurt us then you are right and we can keep running but if they don't then I am right and you will let me take control. Deal?_

I guess that is fair. Deal. I think we should open our eyes and see what happens.

_Also, listen to what they say._

**Back to outside her mind**

Midnight and Derek where listening to the conversation. Just as both of them were going to do something, the worst thing happened. Eagle and the others didn't know what was happening so they panicked and decided that if they hit it unconscious then it will change like Beast Boy did. Robin called out, "Titans attack!"

That was when the wolf opened its eyes. Midnight and Derek screamed at the same time as everyone hit them at the same time, "NOOOO!!!!!"

Eagle held back because he had a crush on Saffire. Cyborg shot his cannon, Starfire and Blackwing shot starbolts but Blackwing's were black, Robin threw his exploding disk, Beast Boy couldn't do anything so he just changed into a tiger to make sure she didn't escape, and lastly, Crow was smart enough not to attack his own sister. Saffire howled from pain but she stayed where she was and she stared at Eagle as he whispered while his hands glowed blue from a starbolt, "I'm sorry Saffire."

Eagle made the biggest starbolt ever and combined his hands together and shot it at her. Her eyes widened but still, she didn't move. She let it hit her, and all the Titans were shocked when she did. Midnight and Derek just watched horrified because they knew what would happen.

**Back in Saffire's mind**

I told you they would attack! Now we are more injured! But a deal is a deal so we have to run.

_I guess you're right. I still can't believe that Eagle attacked us! I thought he was my best friend! I had a crush on him! I guess I was wrong. We can go whenever you want._

**Outside her mind**

Robin looked shocked that she hadn't gone down or dodge and she just stood there and took the attack. Just before anyone could do anything, Saffire just ran away as fast as she could from them. She was too fast so none of the Titans could go after her. Saffire didn't go far though, she just ran into an alley and rested in a dark corner where no one could see. She laid her head down and went to sleep, she didn't change back because the Saffire inside didn't want to change back and was letting the beast take over her.

Meanwhile Midnight looked ready to murder someone, she finally yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T HURT HER OR ANYTHING SHE WAS GOING TO CHANGE BACK! BUT NOOOO, YOU JUST HAD TO HIT HER WITH EVERYTHING YOU HAD! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SICK! ESPECIALLY YOU EAGLE," Midnight looked at Eagle and poked him in the chest hard and kept her finger there as she continued to yell, "SAFFIRE HAD A MAGER CRUSH ON YOU EAGLE AND YOU JUST HIT HER THE HARDEST! SHE PROBABLY WILL NEVER COME BACK HOME AND WILL JUST STAY AS A BEAST!!!"

Midnight thought she said everything and just stormed away from the stunned Titans. Just then something happened that nobody would ever forget.

* * *

I know, I know! I shouldn't be the one making a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist! Sorry and please really don't kill me!


	5. Meet the Brothers and Sisters

I'm back! I know it took me so long but have you seen how many stories I have?! Ok Ok, don't sweat I am making updates today. So here is the Chapter 5. I am sorry if it is short but I am having a little writers block!

* * *

Previously: Midnight thought she said everything and just stormed away from the stunned Titans. Just then something happened that nobody would ever forget.

_**Chapter 5**_

Just then a pure white portal opened up and 7 kids came out. Not all of them looked liked kids, they actually like teens. Since Midnight was the nearest, she recognized them. She shouted which got the strangers' attention, "Bluejay! Logan! Anna! Devin! Sparrow! Techna! Adam! What are you guys doing here?!"

All of the future Titans looked surprised and happy at the same time when Midnight had shouted. The oldest which was a boy that had red spiky hair and blue eyes jumped up and he yelled at the kids, "You guys are so dead! Who is their right mind opened a portal?!"

Eagle smacked his forehead and muttered, "Leave it to my brother to be the first to yell at us. He is like dad."

Next to stand up was a girl with purple hair that met her hips, with pointed ears, green eyes and pale skin. Everyone froze and she said in a sweet voice to match her smile, "Oh my little sister Midnight, where is Saffire?"

The original Titans thought that were sweet but to the young Titans, that was her sweet anger voice. Midnight answered, "She turned into a beast and ran away Bluejay."

The girl called Bluejay's face changed. Bluejay frowned and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Robin could tell this wouldn't go well so he quickly stepped forward and asked, "Excuse me, but exactly who are you?"

The boy who had first spoken and the other kids that followed quickly tackled Bluejay to the ground. Derek, Crow, and Midnight just stared and Derek answered Robin while watching as Bluejay struggled to get at them, "They are our brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, Bluejay has a temper like mom and is strong. So I would advise to stay back, until she calms down."

Bluejay finally said, "Fine, fine, I won't kill them. Now let me go."

They all let her go and she dusted herself off. When Bluejay spotted Robin she said, "Hey Boy Blunder. I see you went back to being a traffic light again."

Crow looked towards the sky and said, "And she has Saffire's and our Mom's attitude. Saffire was the one that called you a traffic light and would say; 'hey traffic light' and our mom would call you Boy Blunder. "

Robin narrowed his eyes at Bluejay and she just looked at him as he asked, "And exactly how old are you?"

Bluejay smirked and stated, "Exactly 18 years old."

Robin paled and a boy that looked to be about 2 to 3 years younger than Bluejay with green hair with purple tips, with pale skin, and green hair chuckled and stated, "Looks like the Bat Boy is speechless."

Cyborg looked at Midnight and asked, "Your mom or Saffire?"

Crow, Derek, and Midnight said at the same time, "Saffire."

The boy that was the oldest said while rolling his eyes, "Oh course it would be Saffire, she's the one who torments everyone. She gives all of us nick names and trusts me she is the biggest trouble maker ever. Compare Saffire to a kid that their parents say is the biggest trouble maker and she would be so much worse that the parents would probably thank God that Saffire isn't their child."

A girl that looked younger then the boy that looked younger then Bluejay, which had pointed ears, green skin, and green long hair, but purple hair spoke, "Shouldn't we tell them who we are?"

They all nodded and they began to introduce themselves, the oldest was named Sparrow. The boy that looked younger then Bluejay was named Logan and the girl that looked younger then Logan was Beast Girl or her real name which was Anna but they called her Beast Girl or BG. And there was a boy that was younger the BG, Logan, and Bluejay but was a year older then Saffire and his name was Devin, he had purple hair, green skin, and purple eyes. A girl with bumblebee wings coming from her back was named Techna and she had long black hair and gray eyes, and her younger brother that was older then Max was Adam who had brown hair and grayish, bluish eyes with a mechanic left hand. Raven stated as she looked at Bluejay's big family, "Your parents must have been busy."

BG snorted but said, "Well our mom is going to be expecting triplets in about 7 months."

Starfire asked, "Please friends, who is your mother?"

Logan looked at his siblings and asked, "Should we tell them? I mean it is just our mom."

Bluejay sighed but said, "Fine, we point at who our mom is and say her name on three. 1…..2…..3!"

All of the siblings of Bluejay pointed at Raven and said, "Raven!"

To everyone's surprise she fainted. Devin stated, "Well, that could have gone better. So…….what exactly happened to Saffire?"

All the future kids that were there before the future kids that popped up right then didn't say anything and just looked at the ground. Since Sparrow was the oldest he looked at his younger brother Eagle and saw the guilty look on his face and tackled Eagle to the ground and held him down as he asked in a voice that meant danger, "Eagle, why do you have a guilty look on your face?"

Eagle gulped because he knew his older brother would kill him when he found out. Bluejay and Sparrow were dating and Sparrow really liked Saffire as a little sister like Blackwing. Just before Eagle could say anything, Twilight popped out of nowhere holding Shiningstar and Raine clapping and giggling. Twilight looked shocked and scared and gave Shiningstar to Blackwing and Midnight picked up Raine as she stated to her brothers and sisters, "I found out that Raine can transport and teleport."

Then Twilight fainted, and Derek and Crow were the closest so they caught her before she hit the ground. Devin sighed and turned into a horse and Derek and Crow set Twilight on Devin's back. Sparrow still had his brother Eagle pinned to the ground and was giving him a glare. Eagle was scared of his brother because he knew what his brother was capable of. So Eagle said, "Saffire turned into a beast and won't be turning back and she ran away."

Even though Midnight was really mad at Eagle she knew that he was scared of his brother. So Midnight was telling the whole story to Bluejay in hopes that Bluejay would calm down her boyfriend and she would understand. Bluejay could be a hothead but she understood and was really mad but she also knew that Sparrow would kill his little brother if he found out. So Bluejay called out, "Sparrow, leave Eagle alone. This is helping anyone, let's just go and find my sister."

Everyone agreed and Sparrow got off Eagle and just left him on the ground and went to go search.

* * *

HELP ME! I am having big writers block! If you guys have an ideas please tell me before I go crazy trying to think of something for this story!


	6. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


End file.
